


RK1700 Week (omg such creative title much gay)

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Minor character(s) death in a later chapter, ok there's like one fic where Nines is a BAMF tho, soft!Nines bc why not, this ship makes me weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: Listen, I just really love the rk1700 ship. So here's seven fics of me pouring my heart for them. Enjoy!Prompt List (made by me ofc)1. Caught (Merman!AU)2. Reunion3. Taken4. Home5. Flee6. Heartbeat7. Fading





	1. Caught (Merman!AU)

**Author's Note:**

> If someone makes fanart for any of these, I'd be happy to see it! Tag me as rk-deviant-800 on tumblr if any of you make some art! :D

"Hank, Nines and I are going to the rocks!" Connor called as he took Nines' Hand.

"Be back in time for lunch!" Hank called back.

"We will!" Nines chimed in, as he let Connor drag him out of the beach house they lived in.

The pair then ran down the boardwalk and towards the beach. They headed down the sandy shore and disappeared behind a cluster of large rocks. Once the both of them were sure that they were the only one there, they sat down on the rock and prepared to dive in. Connor looked down at the crystal blue water that sparkled underneath the sunlight. He could faintly make out the colorful reef beneath it. An eager smile lit up his face as he felt the sea breeze brush his skin.

"Ready?" Connor asked, offering his hand to Nines.

"Ready." Nines answered, slipping his own hand in his lover's.

With a sound of delight, the two jumped in. When they hit the water, a bright glow lit up the surface as their legs were replaced with tails. Connor's tail was a pure white scaly fish tail with a clear blue splayed fin. Nines' tail was sleek and black with a light grey sharp fin. Connor laughed and swam circles around the other merman, letting go of his hand. Nines watched with amusement in his eyes.

"Come on, let's dive down!" Connor said, ducking under the water.

Nines chuckled and followed him under. He caught up to him at the sandy sea floor. He then pulled the older merman into his arms. Connor giggled and turned to face him. Brown eyes met icy blue ones as Connor admired his lover for a moment.

"Nines, can you sing for me?" Connor asked, resting his head on Nine's shoulders.

"Of course, my love." Nines replied, planting a kiss on his forehead.

Nines then began singing as he and Connor lazily swayed in a circle as if they were slow dancing like humans. The younger merman's voice echoed hauntingly through the ocean. It had an almost hypnotic tone that could beckon a sailor to come close. His voice then reached the ears of a nearby dolphin that followed it back to him. Nines song was then interrupted as the dolphin clicked in greeting. Connor looked over and gasped when he caught sight of the dolphin. Cautiously, he let go of Nines and slowly approached the dolphin. Then as he lifted his hand to pet the dolphin, it quickly darted away into the reef below. Connor frowned and watched it leave.

"Aw, I didn't mean to scare it away." he said, feeling disappointed.

"I don't think it was you that scared it away." Nines replied as a boat-shaped shadow loomed over them.

The two looked up to see a cage quickly descending down on them. Connor's eyes widened. He then quickly pushed Nines out of the way and the cage fell on him, trapping him inside. 

"Connor!" Nines screamed, swimming over to him.

The cage started quickly moving up. Nines followed it up and poked his head out of he water.

"Well, look what we got here!" one of the sailors said on the boat, leaning over to admire his new prize.

"Let him go!" Nines called, a glare on his face.

The sailor laughed.

"And loose an opportunity to make some cash? No way! This lovely thing is gonna make me a fortune! Bring him up!"

Nines growled lowly, eyes turning completely black.

"Let. him. go." he asked again.

"Or what?" jeered another sailor.

Nines didn't answer and instead, began singing in an eerie tone. His voice slowly rose higher as the sky grew dark and the sea grew rough. The cage that held Connor began to creak and rock. Then with a piercing wail from Nines, the cage shattered as thunder cracked in the air. Connor quickly dove down and rejoined Nines. 

"You shall never remember any of this." Nines said to the now pale white sailors.

He then slowly began to lower his voice and let the ocean push the boat far out into the open ocean. Once the younger merman quieted down, the sky and sea returned to normal.

"Are you ok, my love?" Nines asked, pulling Connor into his arms.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Nines." Connor answered, pecking his cheek.


	2. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of rk1700 week uwu

"Hey, tin can! Where the fuck are you going? Get back here! Tin can!"

Nines ignored the shouts of the detective and barreled down the corridor. He turned a corner and ran down another, scanning the area. He didn't have much time. Connor had been kidnapped by a serial killer he had been tracking several months ago. Nines had immediately dropped everything else in favor to search for him. Several sleepless nights later and with some help from the Jericho crew, they finally figured out where he was. RA9 help him not kill the guy. The killer had taunted Nines by bombarding him with disturbing images of what he'd been doing to Connor and it made the anger inside grow each time. Skidding around another corner, he came to a large rusted door. Wasting no time, he took his anger out on the door and kicked it down. He then ran in and found who he was looking for. In the middle of the room was his lover. He was half destroyed and losing thirium. His LED was stuck on a deep red glowing the in the dim room.

"Connor!"

Connor weakly lifted his head up, tear filled eyes widening in surprise and relief.

"Nines!" he called back.

"It's ok. I'll get you out of here, my love." 

With that, he set to work on freeing Connor from his binds. Once his arms and legs were free, he pulled Connor into long awaited and needed hug, not caring that he was now stained with thirium. He didn't care that he was crying either. He just felt relieved to have his lover back. Weak arms hugged him back as they shared a hungry kiss. 

"Thank you for saving me, Nines. You're my hero." Connor whispered, clinging onto Nines as if he were afraid he'd disappeared.

"I'm just happy to have you in my arms again. Come on, let's get you repaired so we can go home." Nines replied, peppering his face with kisses.

And with that, Nines scooped up Connor in his arms and walked out of the room with a happy smile. They stuck together until Connor had to undergo repairs back in New Jericho. Once that was over and they got the ok to leave, they immediately went home and straight to bed. They fell asleep together in the safety of each other's arms, both not wanting to let go the of the other ever again.


	3. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu

Music blared through the speakers of the nightclub as people, both human and android, danced to the beat. Today, the DPD crew was celebrating Gavin and Tina's promotion to the next rank. Both of them were drunk already and surprisingly, Hank wasn't for once. Meanwhile, DPD's top two androids were hanging out at the bar. Connor had the android version of a neat scotch. Nines went with the android version of a martini. Connor was somewhat tipsy already and had begun giggling while Nines watched with an amused smile. He took a sip of his drink when he heard a shout nearby. This is the third bar fight tonight. Sighing, he took one more sip before standing up from his seat.

"Aw, Nines, where ya going, baby?" Connor slurred.

"Detective Reed got into another bar fight. I'll be right back, my love." Nines replied, pecking his cheek before going to break up the fight.

Connor giggled and watched as Nines held Gavin back while he told the other man to back off. Making sure Nines wasn't look, he snuck a sip of the martini left unattended. He perked up as he tasted the sweetness. He then went back to watching Nines. He was struggling somewhat to control Gavin who kept spouting swears and taunts while the other guy screamed back. His friend couldn't control him either. Connor was so focused on watching Nines that he didn't see the man who came up to him. He then gasped when he felt a hand on his thigh. Turning around, he caught sight of scruffy creepy man. 

"Well, don't you look delicious." the man said, giving his thigh a squeeze.

Connor tried to squirm back but it did nothing. He looked back at the man and he winked, making him grimace in return. His personal space was then violated as the man tried to lean in.

"Ah, playing hard to get, cutie?" the man asked, not taking the hint.

"P-Please stop touching me." Connor replied, trying to squirm away again.

The man ignored him and leaned in closer, making Connor lean back and nearly falling off the stool he sat on.

"Come on, honey. I don't bite." the man said, trying to lean in again.

Before he could any closer, a hand slammed down in between him and Connor on the bar. The man looked up and caught sight of a pair of icy blue eyes glaring back at him. The icy blue eyes then narrowed as he spotted the hand still on Connor's thigh. He kept eye contact with the man and ripped his hand off of Connor.

"But I do." Nines said, giving the man's hand a hard squeeze.

The man cried out as heard something crack. As soon as Nines let go, he ran off and out of the bar. Nines chuckled as the door slammed shut. He then sat down and turned to Connor.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Nines asked, planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Better now that you're here." 


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uwu still gay lol

Nines hated night shifts at the precinct. It kept him far away from snuggling with Connor. It was rare when both of them and their partners had the night shift together. Sure, Nines could make some excuse and leave now but aside from his own paperwork, he still had to do Gavin's. He did promise after all. Meanwhile, said detective was playing some mindless game on his phone. Rolling his eyes with a bored look, he continued to work as minutes slowly and painfully passed by. Thirty minutes in, he received a message from Connor saying he was just checking in on him. Smiling to himself, he replied that he was doing fine despite the pile of work on his desk. An hour passed before he got the first warning of his power level going low. He blinked it away and resumed his work once more. Thirty more minutes went by and then he started to feel his eyelids grow heavy. Without realizing it, they drooped close. His then head tipped forward, startling him awake. He shook his head before focusing back on his work. Not even a minute went by before it happened again. Ignoring another few warnings, he shook his head once more and continued with his task. He managed to go a few more minutes of working before sleepiness bothered him again and his head began tipping forward. He would've slammed it against his desk had not Gavin, who happened to be walking by, caught him. 

"Nines, that's enough. I think you should go home." Gavin said as he helped him sit up.

"Thank you, detective, but I'll be alright. Besides, I promised you that I'd finish your paper work." Nines answered, blinking another warning away.

"Fuck that promise. If you're tired then go home and rest. I didn't say you had to finish it in one night anyway."

Nines checked his internal clock. It was almost midnight. If he left now, he'd get plenty of time to cuddle with Connor before he had to let him go for his morning shift. 

"Alright, detective. I'll go. Thank you." Nines said, shutting down his computer. 

"No problem. Rest well, dude."

Nines nodded his thanks and clocked out for the evening. He left the precinct quickly and took a cab home, eager to finally pull Connor in his arms. Once the cab pulled up to the house, Nines quickly stepped out and headed into the house. It was quiet and dim with the lamp in the corner being the only source of light. He toed off his shoes by the door then headed towards his and Connor's shared room. He opened the door to find Connor fast asleep in bed with Sumo. Quietly, he slipped out of his work clothes and into a pair of pajamas. With a sigh of relief, he went over to the bed and joined Connor. The sound of rustling sheets softly filled the room as Connor shifted and came out of sleep mode. Sleepy brown eyes looked at up icy blue ones.

"Nines? You're home early." he mumbled, letting out an unneeded yawn.

"Gavin allowed me to go home early." Nines answered, peppering his face with kisses and wrapping his arms around him.

"That's nice of him. Can we snuggle now?"

"Of course. Sleep now, my love."

"Ok. Good night, Nines. I love you."

"Good night, my love. I love you too."


	5. Flee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more gay  
> This is also an au (kinda?) where instead of the main story, Connor and Nines are two deviant androids who live with Hank. Hank gets the news that Cyberlife is searching every home to collect their androids. Not wanting to lose his boys, Hank tells them to run before it's too late.

"Connor, it's your turn to do the dishes."

"Ok, Nines." Connor answered.

It was another quiet night in the Anderson household. Hank was lounging on the couch. Nines was cleaning the kitchen table and the counters while Connor started on the dishes. In the background the sounds of a basketball game on tv echoed through house mixing with Connor's humming. It gave the house a warm and peaceful vibe. Too bad it didn't last long as the game cut off and the news started playing, making Hank swear in frustration. 

_We interrupt this broadcast with some breaking news. Cyberlife agents have been sent out to search every home and collect every android, deviant or not. They are to be taken and destroyed or reprogrammed._

Hank's heart dropped at the announcement. Connor nearly dropped the plate he was washing while Nines tensed up. All three pairs of eyes were now glued to the tv as they watched the news report. It flickered to a live coverage where some agents were dragging out a PL600 while the owner wailed and begged behind them. It then cut to the factory that both the RKs knew all too well where another android, a WR400 was being disassembled. Having enough of this, Hank shut the tv off. Nines finished cleaning up the kitchen while Connor shakily finished the last of the of dishes.

"What do we do, Hank?" Connor asked, putting the last dish away before going over to the living area with Nines.

"I sure as hell am not gonna let those bastards touch you. You two are gonna have to make a run for it before they barging in here." Hank answered, hating the thought of giving them away. 

"But what about you and Sumo?" 

Sumo lifted his head up at the sound of his name before going back to sleep.

"We'll be ok. Jesus, I never thought it would come to this." Hank said, scrubbing his beard.

"Neither did I. I'm...scared." Connor answered, clinging to Nines.

Nines gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the top of his head.

"It's ok, Connor. I'll be with you when we run away. I won't let them hurt you." he assured him, wrapping his arms around him.

Before Connor could answer, the sounds of screaming was faintly heard, making Sumo bark. Hank ran a hand through his fur.

"You two better start packing up. There's a window in my room that opens to the back. Sneak out from there and be careful, boys." Hank said, standing up. 

"We will. We'll miss you, Hank." Connor answered as he and Nines shared a hug with Hank. 

Another scream was heard, startling them apart. The two wasted no more time and left to pack and change out of their clothes. Meanwhile, Hank quickly went to work on removing any evidence of owning androids. He hid important papers and photos away. A few minutes later, Connor and Nines appeared in the hallway as Hank slipped out of the storage closet. Connor was wearing a black tee shirt, a leather jacket, jeans, boots, and a beanie to cover his LED. Nines had a turtleneck, a trench coat, jeans, boots, and his own beanie to cover up as well. Hank looked at them one last time, pulling them into one more hug. 

"Come back home in one piece when it's safe, ya here?" he said, voice choked as he was on the verge of tears.

"We will." Nines answered.

Then came another scream, a louder one. The Cyberlife agents were close. The two androids could almost make out what they were saying.

"Shit, they're almost here. You better haul ass and go." Hank muttered, blinking the tears away.

The two nodded and let him go then slipped into Hank's room. They found the window and ducked out into the backyard. Just as Nines shut the window, the agents made it to his house making Connor shudder as he thought about what would've happened if they stayed longer. After the slight hesitation, Connor quickly followed Nines over the fence and across two more yards before running out into the street. Rain poured heavily as they began running down the street, thirium pumps hammering wildly as they kept going until. Halfway through the neighborhood, the two had stop to reserve their power and resorted to walking until they came across a bus. They said nothing and boarded the bus, not caring where it was going as long as it carried them away from the agents. Fortunately, the bus driver wasn't checking for androids. Connor sighed and watched the neighborhood grow smaller as he leaned is head on Nines' shoulder. He sighed as Nines wrapped his arms around him. 

"Where are we going now, Nines?" he asked, voice small and scared.

"I don't know but we can't stop running." Nines answered, planting a kiss on his cheek.

Connor sighed and slipped into stasis mode while Nines kept watch. He looked down at the RK800. He could faintly see the yellow LED blinking under his beanie. He didn't need to do a scan to tell him that his stress levels were through the roof. Pulling Connor closer to him, he looked up at the window and watched the street lights flash by. He could see some androids in the distance being dragged away or shot down in retaliation to their resistance.

"RA9, Help us all." 


	6. Heartbeat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> badump badump badump...that's what an android heartbeat sounds like, right?

Sunlight streamed into the small room as Nines roused of his sleep mode. He sat up and looked down to see Connor still in sleep mode, LED blinking slowly on blue, hair a mess from last night's fun, and the rays of sun kissing his skin. Nines smile and brush a thumb down his jaw. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his temple and continued to caress his jaw, admiring the peaceful look on the other android's face. Synthetic skin turned white as Nines' thumb brushed against jaw over and over. A few seconds ticked by before Connor began stirring from his rest mode. Sleepy brown eyes looked up at Nines who gave him a smile and planted a kiss on the RK800's lips. 

"Hi, darling." Connor said, smiling back at him.

"Good morning, my love." Nines answered, bopping his nose with a finger.

Connor giggled and did the same thing to Nines, making him chuckle. The sheets rustled as Connor shifted to pull Nines into a kiss. Laughter echoed in the room as Connor pulled back from the kiss only to be kissed again. And as they kissed, Connor faintly heard something. Stopping the kiss, he pressed Nines close as he tried to hear it.

_Thump Thump_

_Thump Thump_

"What is it, love?" Nines asked, confused as to what Connor as doing.

"I heard something. Shh." Connor answered.

Nines tilted his head in confusion as he watched Connor listen.

_Thump Thump_

_Thump Thump_

"I hear something. A thumping in your chest."

"That's my thirium pump, love." Nines said with a chuckle.

"I know, but I've never heard the sound of it...thumping before, I've only felt it. I like it. It sounds like a human heartbeat." Connor answered.

Nines chuckled again and shifted them so he was lying again with Connor resting on his bare chest, the synthetic skin turned white along with Connor's cheek. The RK800 could now hear the sound of his 'heart' beating inside him. It was like a lullaby made only for him. The pattern and the sound was enough to make him sleepy again. Before he could stop himself, he began to fall asleep to Nines heartbeat. The RK900 smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. His arms moved to wrap around Connor.

"I really like your heartbeat, Nines. Can we stay like this for a bit?" Connor asked sleepily.

"Of course, my love." Nines replied, giving him one more kiss as the RK800 slipped back into sleep mode.

_Thump Thump_

_Thump Thump_


	7. Fading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And this marks the end of rk1700 weak. I hoped you enjoyed all these fics!

They were supposed to finish the case. They weren't supposed to crash. They weren't supposed to get stranded in the cold, dark forest. They weren't supposed to be caught in the storm. They weren't supposed to be here with cold biting their systems. They were supposed to drive straight home, enjoy a movie with Hank, then cuddle together in the warmth of their bed. Detroit's wintry air grew colder and colder. The snow fell harder, making the storm harsher. Connor and Nines trudged through the thick snow. It had been an hour since they crashed the patrol car and had begun walking. The car had skidded on some ice and Nines ended up swerving the car. The car flipped and rolled down a hill. Now Connor understood what Hank had been through. He shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. Even if he shut his eyes and turned off his hearing, he could still feel the storm whipping at him sending unwanted reminders of the Zen garden. With a pained shiver, Connor stumbled and fell to his knees.

"N-Nines, I c-can't. T-Too c-cold." he stuttered out.

Nines knelt down in front of him. He shrugged his jacket off and draped it around the older model.

"We can't stop now, love. We have to keep going." Nines answered, turning his core temperature up.

He moved his warmed up hands to cup Connor's face. Connor sighed and leaned into his touch.

"Y-You'll d-drain your p-power if y-you k-keep increasing y-your core t-temperature." Connor stammered, still freezing.

"I'll be alright. Warming you up is far more important right now." Nines answered, moving to warm Connor's hands.

Connor shivered and squeezed Nines' hands in return. He blinked away the low temperature warnings and focused on the warmth. The wind howled around them, the storm's icy growing colder making Nines finally shiver. 

"We can't stay here." he muttered.

Without warning, Nines scooped up Connor in his arms. He then began trudging through snow. The storm picked up and more snow fell. Nines could feel Connor shivering. He could feel the hands clutching at his shoulders. Nines could do nothing but give Connor assurances in his head. The younger model looked down to see Connor's skin frosting over like the Jerrys at Pirate's Cove. His eyes fluttered open and shut in an attempt to stay conscious. Shivering again, Nines kept walking as the wind whipped at them and the snow obstructed his version. The forest seemed to go on and the storm, colder and colder. For a moment, Nines could have sworn he was brought back to the garden. The only thing that brought him back to the present was Connor's shivering.

"A-Amanda...p-please...no." Connor muttered, his voice growing staticky.

"Shh...it's ok, my love. I'm here. She won't harm you. Just hold on." Nines whispered, holding him tight close. 

If they were both human, hypothermia would've claimed them by now. Connor would have been first. Ignoring that thought, Nines kept going, passing snow-covered tree after snow-covered tree. As the cold bit harder and harder, Nines' footsteps grew more sluggish as he struggled on. His power levels quickly drained as he raised his core temperature higher in an attempt to keep Connor warm. His own skin was frosting over as well. The wintry cold air picked up again and Nines fell to his knees, the other android in his arms tumbled into the snow with a yelp.

"S-Sorry about that, love. Are you ok?" Nines said, sitting up in the snow.

"I-I'm a-alright." Connor answered, crawling towards him. 

The two then found a nearby tree and huddle underneath it. Both their systems were slowly giving up. The storm was winning with its cold bite and screaming winds. Using a bit more power, Nines increased his core temperature again and pulled Connor into his arms. In the corner of his HUD, he could his and Connor's shutdown timers counting down in sync. Thirsty seconds remained.

"N-Nines?" came Connor's weak static voice.

28

"Y-Yes, m-my l-love?" Nines answered, his own voice going to static as well. 

25

"I-I'm s-scared, I-I d-don't w-want t-to d-die." 

21

"Y-You're not going to d-die. I'm sure someone will find us."

18

"C-Cold."

15

"I know, love."

12

Nines sighed and watched as Connor struggled to keep his eyes open. He could see the small puffs of air leaving Connor's mouth as he breathed in the cold air. His LED was stuck on a blaring red. Nines LED matched it. Frozen hands intertwined with another pair of frozen hands, the synthetic skin stuttered to white in attempt to interface.

8

"N-Nines...I f-feel...t-tired..." Connor mumbled, losing the fight with the cold.

5

"P-Please, l-love. Y-You...h-have...to...s-stay with m-me." Nines answered, holding him tighter.

"C-Can't....K-Kiss m-me. O-One m-more t-time." Connor whispered, eyes fluttering close then open.

4

Nines said nothing and pulled him into one final kiss. His systems weakened as his power drained and his core temperature began dropping quickly.

3

"I love you, Connor." he said, pulling away from the kiss.

2

"I love you too, Nines." Connor answered.

1

The storm won, burying the two androids in its frozen grip as they took their last and final breath with LEDs burnt out and eyes closed.

_Breaking News: Two RK series androids found shut down, frozen, and buried in the snow in the forest of Detroit._


End file.
